


Candace fart collection

by Cosettelicious



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, Fart Fetish, stinkygirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Candace has a plot to make Isabella her fart slave, but it doesn't go exactly as she planned. It involves some panties and butt-smooching.
Kudos: 1





	Candace fart collection

Candace Flynn was in her senior year in college now, 22-years-old and living large. She was planning to go to law school after getting her B.A. in Cosmology. She had considered making her own line of cosmetics, one which would accentuate a girl’s beauty instead of trying to give self-conscious chicas unattainable goals like the Flawless Girl owner had done.

But then she realized that all those years attempting to bust her brothers meant she probably had a knack for law. Luckily, law school didn’t require any particular bachelor degrees, so she could still move forward with that goal.

However, this weekend she was staying at home, and she had something else in mind.

Lately she had gotten interested in a fetish, after one of her roommates had an orgasm when she farted in the dorm room they shared.

She had wanted to dominate a fart slave, but she needed a target, and her overzealous  
roommate caused her to research the fetish and she discovered that some people found the  
unwillingness of the slaves appealing. She wasn’t sure if she needed her slave to fight against it, or to hate it, but she did want to hoodwink them into being in a opposition where she could fart on them.

To that end, she was on the watch for someone whom would be the perfect target to turn into her fartsniffer.

On that Friday night, she was looking up stuff related to this fetish when she  
discovered...face-print panties. Apparently some girls would have the face of the girlfriend of  
a guy they were targeting put on their panties in order to coax them into kissing them there. 

Some of the testimonials claimed that the farts they released were so powerful that the recipient of them literally was convinced they were kissing the puckered lips of their desired girl.

Candace thought that was so hot, she nearly went mad just thinking about it. However, the important thing was to see if there was a way to get such a panties print in Danville. Having no luck hunting, she decided to check for people in her area on FetLife. She had to search through 35 profiles, she was about rady to give up but finally found a woman whose profile claimed she could print someone’s face on a pair of panties. Candace shot her a DM hoping there’d be an answer soon, but not really expecting one.

In the morning however, after having Belgian waffles and sausage her mother made, she checked FetLife and there was a response from the woman who promised to print a face on a pair of panties.

Just come in with a picture of the face you want represented and a pair of panties, and I’ll take care of it.

Candace rubbed her hands together excitedly. But now came a very important decision, who to target? It had to be someone who was so desperately crazy about their crush or beau that they would have to kiss a picture of them even if it’s on a girl’s butt.

It was hard for her to figure out who to go for, though. A lot of the people who came to mind were friends she didn’t want to torture.

There was some part of this fetish in which invovled a girl fart on her brothers, which was interesting but Candace couldn’t do that in real life. She imagined however, a version of herself from another dimension doing it. But like no matter how annoying she found Phineas and Ferb’s building stuff, well, she had mostly cooled down to that by now, but it still irked her occasionally that her mother never saw their inventions...anyhow, no matter how annoyed she found it to be, she couldn’t bring herself to subject them to fart toturture.

“Good luck other Candace,” she said to herself, then put her mind to other probable victims.

The other thing was doing something kinky to a family member struck her as both bizarre and disgusting.

She had already ruled out Vanessa, but the thought of having Ferb’s face on her panties and Vanessa puckering up those adorable lips of hers and smooching her butt was tantalizing…

However, she couldn’t do that to a friend, Vanessa and Candace had been very close over the years and their bond was strongest now.

But thinking about this caused her to consider someone else, another girl. Someone quite a bit younger than her, a friend of Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella hd tried to shake her crush on Phineas, and for the most part she had, but Candace was pretty sure she was still hoping he would pay attention to her. Which meant that if  
Candace played her cards right, Isabella would kiss panties with her brother’s face printed on them even if those panties were currently hugging an older girl’s hips.

Candace tried to shake this thought, which was taking over her mind. She consideredher other options. Irving’s brother, who was also hope, but like who would want to give a nerd  
the satisfaction of kissing her butt? Plus whose face would she use to convince him to do that? Vanessa’s? That could be an invasion of one her best friend’s rivacy, and she couldn’t just shoot Vanessa a text which said, “Hey, do you mind if I use your face for nerd bait so the dude will kiss my behind and I can fart on him?”

Would be way too weird. Vanessa was open-minded but that didn’t mean she’d allow that.

Candace had no qualms about using Phineas’ face however, as he was her brother and it was her way of getting back at him for the stuff he and Ferb built vanishing through those summers of her high school years.

She drove to the meeting place with Phineas’ pictures ready and a light blue pair of panties. She also brought yellow in case the woman said that light blue wouldn’t work as well.

“Nice,” the woman said, when Candace arrived and laid the light-blue pair on the coffee table along with Phineas’ picture.

“It doesn’t matter that his face is triangle-shaped, does it?” Candace asked, biting her nails.

The woman observed thepicture. “That is...odd, but I can work with it Do you want it on a specific buttcheek?”

“I was hoping his mouth could be somewhere near the center,” Candace said, desiring Isabella’s lips to be right where her anus was when she kissed Phineas’ likeness.

“Got it,” the woman said. “But I’m curious if you have a second pair ready to go, since I’m offering a discount for two pairs, the first is the regular price but the second only cost three bucks.”

Candace blinked. “Can I really get two pair done for only twenty bucks?”

“Yes, but you’ve got to promise to spread the word, I could use more customers,” the woman said.

Candace nodded. She searched her purse but didn’t see the yellow pair. “Dang, I left the other in my car.”

“Go get it, then, dear,” the woman said, and so Candace rushed out and dug the pair of panties out of her floorboard.

She’d have to wash this one before using it on Isabella, so long as the face didn’t vanish in the machine. If it did, she’d have a problem, she didn’t want to do this to Isabella only once.

She vaulted back intot he house and presented the yellow pair, then passed the woman the $20 bill.

“Thanks, but shouldn’t you wait till after I’ve done it to pay me?”

“I’m trusting you to do a good job,” Candace said. And she was thinking of tipping if the panties turned out real well.

“Oh, I’ll do an amazing job, if I can take a moment to be immodest.”

Candace beamed at her, expecting great things, then was out the door, driving to an In N Out, the first of myriad fast food restaurants she intended to gorge on grub from.

After that she went to Whatburger and got three sandwiches, including a Whatacatch and  
the new Whatafowl which had jalapenos and spicy chicken and a buttered bun which was supposed to rival Popeye’s own chicken sandwich that had put it back on the map.

Then she hit up Burger King, McDonald’s, Taco Bell, and Popeye’s themselves, not to mention  
Chipotle. Her entire car reeked of food and her butt threatened to release a fart already.

“Not yet, butt, you have to wait for Isabella’s puckered lips,” Candace said, patting it.

Then she drove back to the woman’s house with loads of food still in her passenger’s seat.  
It was a challenge to keep the farts from emerging out of her ass, a banna split could keep them in there, until she was ready to release, so she’d have to hit up Dairy Queen.

“Got both pairs ready,” the woman announced. She carried them over from her ironing board. Candace surveyed the light blue one, Phineas’ face was traced in purple ink, it was more like a sketch than the real thing.

But gazing at the yellow pair, her breath was taken away. It looked like it had come out of the printer that way, or an old Polaroid camera. Candace touched it delicately, the blue pair seemed a failure but this, it was art, and it would guarantee cause Isabella to be her fart slave for the night.

“I know, that one came out better than the blue,” the woman said. “That’s why I thought it was good to bring up the discount, I’m sorry about that.”

“They’re both good,” Candace said, though the blue pair might not serve her purposes. Unless  
Isabella got drunk on her farts. That would be cute...she wondered if that was even possible.

She only just remembered the tip, passing the woman another eight dollars.

“That’s a huge tip,” the woman said, eyes bright.

“Yeah, well, this was an awesome thing you did for me, I’ve been waiting for something like this a good while now.”

The woman chuckled and Candace took her panties, shoving them into her purse (not wanting people out int he neighborhood to see her carrying them and assuming she was a weirdo.

Not that most in this neighborhood knew her, but there were a couple of kids who had been to parties she hosted, well, not kids anymore obviously but their families lived here, and because of how popular Phineas and Ferb’s daily activities were, some other citizens of Danville, including some who lived in this neighborhood, knew them, or at least recognized their work when it happened. If the woman who printed Phineas’ picture on these panties knew him, she didn’t reveal it, which Candace was glad of; she didn’t want to have to explain herself.

She drove to Dairy Queen and went through the drive-thru. Her butt kept threatening to release, she needed that banana split fast.

That wasn't all she got though, chocolate ice cream could make her ass produce really stinky spurts, which is what she wanted, so that end she got an M&M Blizzard.

However, while pulling into the parking lot of a Home Depot to enjoy her ice cream, she got such a sugar buzz but it occurred to her that she needed real chocolate ice cream and not just chocolate syrup or Vanilla or the kind M&M’s provide.

So she pulled into Walmart and headed for the freezer section, she could’ve gotten it from  
CVS but considering she just tipped a woman eight dollars, she didn’t want to overspend, plus all she threw away on fast food...it was better not to spend more money just for convenience.

She got a Blue Bell pint but also spotted some Snickers ice cram, which she couldn’t resist, so with these two items she went to a self-check out station.

Now she needed a plan to lure Isabella into coming over to kiss her butt...however, it couldn’t be in the house, even with her parents and brothers asleep her butt would make too much noise and there would be danger of someone poking their nose in.

So she had to have a venue, and a plan. The problem was, nothing that came to mind in a jiffy seemed doable. She couldn’t do it in the backyard at night, or in the shed their father had built a couple years back, and Isabella’s house was no better, her mother might hear, and that would be awkward when it was brought up to Linda Flynn.

But then Candace remembered that Vanessa had a beach condo and wasn’t planning to be there for a couple of weeks. It had been her mother’s condo but she gave it to Vanessa as a birthday present at her twenty-first birthday, exciting stuff, Vanessa, Candace, Jenny, and Stacy had all gotten punch-drunk celebrating that, along with some of Vanessa’s punk emo friends.

She could still fail, Vanessa might not want her to stay at the condo without her, and persuading Isabella to go as well could be insurmountable, unless she claimed that it’d be a way Isabella could kiss Phineas, which wasn’t absolutely false, though it’d only be a half-truth.

She wondered if Isabella ever kissed Phineas’ photograph the way she used to practice on Jeremy’s picture before being an item with him became a reality.  
Just as she pulled into her driveway, her phone dinged and she saw she had a text message which was from Vanessa.

Sure, you can use the condo, just swing by and pick up the key from me.

Which was exactly what Candace intended to do. Smiling, she loaded all the fast food into a backpack she kept in her trunk and stored it in the bottom of the fridge where her brothers were unlikely to search, and a couple of burgers in the back of the vegetable drawer.

She rubbed her hands together, then got out a spoon to enjoy her chocolate Blue Bell ice  
cream pint.

It took her a couple of hours and several fart porn videos, including one very intense one  
involving an unwilling slave who screamed till his lungs had to be burnt to a crisp, with all that fart swooping down, Candace finally got up the nerve to call Isabella and ask her.

“Hello, Candace, back from university?”

“Yeah, and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming to a condo with me for the night. Or till Monday if you want. I can drive you to school.”

“Uh, that’s a big decision to make,” Isabella said. “It does sound fun, though.”

“It’s on the beach.”

“Still big, I mean, usually weekend plans are made before the weekend, you know?"

“Do you have anything planned for tonight and tomorrow?”

“Well, no, but…”

Candace could see she would have to play her trump card. “You’ll get to kiss PHineas,” she whispered into her phone.

“Oh Candace, I’m over him by now.”

“No, you’re not,” Candace said, filling sweat on her forehead.

“He’s never going to notice me, always so oblivious. There’s no point in pursuing it.”

“But I know a way to get you to kiss him,” Candace insisted.

Isabella sighed. “Fine, if you say I’ll get to kiss Phinease, I suppose I can come, but even if that happens, it won’t change a thing.”

Oh, something will change, Candace thought, smugly. You’ll be subservient to my butt.

“Just see where this weekend takes you,” she said.

“I guess, it’s worth being hopeful.”

When Candace hung up, she pumped her fist in the air. Score!

She went to load her car with the fast food again and drive to Vanessa’s to pick up the key, then off to the condo to drop off the food, Isabella didn’t need to see that, to know what was going to torment her nose.

Then she just had to lounge around for a coupl eof hours before it was time to go pick up her quarry and bring her unsuspecting fart slave to her doom.

She swung by her house to pick up her laundry from the dryer, as she had decided to wash the yellow pair after all, praying that it wouldn’t ruin Phineas’ picture, and she was quite pleased to discover it had not.

Then across the street and a few houses down to pick up Isabella.

“I hope you haven’t had dinner yet,” Candace said, when they were onthe road, Isabella  
having hugged her mother goodbye and saying she’d see her Monday afternoon and call before then.

Candace did have to make Isabella promise not to tell her mother about the fart slavery  
thing, that would spoil her entire plans, perhaps she could convince Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro on her own.

“I had some celery with cream cheese an hour ago but no, I was kind of expecting to have dinner with you and Phineas.”

“Oh, we can’t meet up with him until later,” Candace said. “But I can take you to Olive Garden.”

“Sounds nice,” Isabella said.

Candace made sure to order something that would give her serious gas, on top of the fast food from earlier, which in this case was chicken parmesan. She also ordered a salad, after all who didn’t like some nice stinky veggie farts? And she insisted that she and Isabella have dessert, just to encourage her butt a bit more to be good and harm Isabella’s nostrils with the most putrid nastiness it could produce.

Then it was off to the condo. Here, once Isabella was settled on the sofa, Candace needed to get her to relax before she went into some serious butt fun.

In the bathroom, her ass rumbled.

“Not yet, posterior, we’ve got to get her good and weak before we lavish her, I know you’re overeager…”

She slapped her rear end, feeling exuberant, then bounced out and put a movie on, promising that Phineas would come at some point during it.

Of course a condo wasn’t usually a place to just sit around and lounge, at least with watching something on the small screen. Ideally, Candace would’ve lured Isabella out to the beach, toss a towel out on the sand, plop on her face, and release nonstop, but she had to coax her and that seemed like it’d make it easier for Isabella to refuse, there might be some stray people onthe beach with the sun down, who would realize Isabella was unwillingly being forced to inhale farts and come to put a stop to it, and Candace couldn’t have that.

She didn’t have the panties on jsut yet, she wished to reassure her ass that as soon as that cloth hugged her hips, it would be time to release finally. She had goosebumps, eager for the attack.

She still felt that something could go terribly wrong.

But at last, midway through the movie, her butt felt like it was full ofhelium and nitrogen, it had to release quite soon. So she slipped off to the bedroom she and Vanessa usually took when they stayed here, took off her skirt and bland panties that wouldn’t know what it was like to be pressed on someone’s face unless Candace turned Isabella into a full fart slave without requiring any persuasion, and slipped on the yellow pair.

The lights were dim, and Isabella was focused on the film. Candace plopped down in her lap.

“Uh, Candace, you’re sitting on me…”

“Oh, whoops,” Candace said, giggling.

She got off then proceeded to pretend to watch the movie for a bit, but then she leaned over and whispered in Isabella’s ear. “You ready to kiss Phineas?”

“I mean, yes, but he’s not here, so…”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t,” Candace said. She slipped out of the living room area then decided to crawl on her stomach with a foolproof plan blazing through her head.

She moved over to the coffee table and stuck her butt up. Then in a deep voice, she said,  
“Come on, Isabella, sis says you’ve been waiting to kiss me.”

“Wait, Phineas, you’re here? I didn’t hear you come in?”

“I was already in,” Candace said. She had to throw her voice a little to make it sound like it was coming from Phineas on her panties. The light being dim certainly helped with this trick. 

“Just woke up from a nap.”

“Ah, well, I’m certainly eager to kiss you now,” Isabella said, and without further ado, she puckered her lips, tossed herself onto the coffee table and smooched where Phineas’ own lips were, right at Candace’s anus.

bbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffft

Yes, a fart had emerged! Candace was so excited that she didn’t feel that Isabella was kissing her panties even harder, as if they were giving her life.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A Whopper from earlier with onions and wild sriracha odors burst from Candace’s spinchter.

“Oh Phineas,” Isabella said, giggling. “You could probably use a breath mint. But whatever, I’m glad you’re finally willing to kiss me.”

Candace coughed, then spoke in her deep voice imitation of Phineas’. “Yeah, well, you know,  
Candace had to point out that you liked me, I thought I was permanent friendzoned.”

“Well, that’s in the past, so glad we could clear that up,” Isabella said, happily. “Now let’s make out.”

Yes, make out with my hiney, princess, Candace thought. More farts were threatening to emerge, the banana split she had earlier was definitely wearing off now.

She wondered how long it’d take for Isabella to catch on, or if she could get fart-drunk. She half sounded like she already was, but that couldn’t be possible. Candace had barely unleashed any farts thus far.

That was about to change, though. Her ass was like a volcano abouit to erupt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUFFFFTTTTTTTTT

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Candace’s heart palpitated. Whether she was aware of it or not, Isabella’s nostrils were filling up with her gas, she finally had someone taking in her farts, this was so beautiful...a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Plumes kept erupting from her butt, and yet, the lovely girl with ravel black hair didn’t seem to be reeling away. She was smooching Candace’s ass as if it was her lifeline. The stink had to be getting to her somewhat, right?

She had no time to ponder over it, however, as her ass was ready tosquirt out mroe potent farts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIFHAAAA

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOORPUUUUUUUUUUU

NNNNNNNNNNNOooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air filled with her malodorant taco vapors. She could hear Isabella gagging, she had to be realizing what was going on now, right?”

“You might need to brush your teeth Phineas,” Isabella said, chuckling.

“I suppose I could do that now,” Candace said in her deep voice. She scooted her butt away from Isabella’s face.

“No, don’t!” Isabella said. “I waited too long for this, I can’t wait any longer”

Candace pushed her butt back and Isabella kissed that imprint of her brother’s picture as if it were giving her CPR and she’s take her last breath if she didn’t.

Like the scene of a movie where a boy faked being drowned so he could make out with the babe of a lifeguard.

More fart fumes emerged, it kept getting stinkier and stinkier. Isabella couldn’t be that out of  
it unless she was drunk from the odors, and yet she continued to smooch Candace’s panties as though she feared they would take the buttcheeks they enveloped away from her, or her precious Phineas.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ggggggggggggggggggrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppppppppp

The smell was getting to Candace herself, and Isabella was breathing hard, her lips finally separated from where they had been sucking on Candace’s yellow panties, the brunette’s slobber all over them.

But she couldn’t take a respite from farting, her ass was full of so much sulfur, it was like a tornado pushing to get out.

BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLIFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRFFFFF

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZELLLLLLFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The chicken parmesan she had had at dinner had come out, ahead of some ice cream and other fast food things she had eaten some hours ago. She didn’t know how that happened, but she couldn’t wait for the sweet stuff to come out.

She groaned as her ass was in immense pain…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFF  
F

UUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOXHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the middle of an extreme fart, Candace felt her panties behind lowered, and then Isabella’s tongue was lapping against her buttcheeks.

“Um, Isabella…” Candace said, in her regular voice. “Why are you doing that?”

“Your farts smell like ice cream,” Isabella said. “So I had to lick your butt.”

“But...you can’t mean you enjoy this,” Candace remarked, finding that weird.

“Of course I do! I mean, I thought it was disgusting at first, but I couldn’t stop kissing the picture of Phineas on your panties. But then I inhaled your gas and it was like a new breath of life…”

“So you figured it out then?”

“Well, it wasn’t too hard,” Isabella said, but then she went into a fit of gags. Candace came around and thumped her on the back.

When she could breathe again, Isabella said, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I did, couldn’t have you chose,” Candace said, sitting beside her on the floor.

“Maybe it’s worth choking on your farts,” Isabella said.

Candace felt her clit move, how could Isabella be so...kinky?

“So you want me to gas you up, then?”

“Yes, please!” Isabella said, taking Candace’s hands. “It would be so awesome.”

“But I might have to fart a lot tomorrow, you could tire of it quickly.”

Isabella shook her head. “I won’t tire of it. I want it so much, tons and tons of your fartparticles swooping up my nose and down my throat.”

Candace’s forehead started to become drenched with sweat just from the idea of this, how hot it made her feel.

“Can you fart on me on the couch?” Isabella asked. “And squish your asd around my face, you can shed the panties.”

“I suppose we could do that,” Candace said. “But it might be good for me to heat up some fart fuel, you know.”

“Great, I’ll lie on the couch,” Isabella said. Then she whsiepred a word that sent chills up Candace’s spine. “Waiting.”

Candace’s back tingled as she went to load a plate with leftover fast food. Burgers, fries, jalapeno stuffed cheddar bites, a steak quesadilla, a chicken sandwich, onion rings, and a few other items. She also poured herself a glass of lemonade; after all, food need something to wash it down.

She had to heat everything thirty seconds more a few times before she was satisfied. Then she carried it back to the coffee table in the living room.

Isabella was already settled. She grinned when she saw Candace. “Say, I had a fun idea, you can put on my favorite movie and fart on me while watching it, preventing me from seeing it, forcing me to sniff your farts, and barking at me to keep licking your buttcheeks or kissing them if I let up.”

“You sure put a lot of thought into that,” Candace said. “Since when did you become a kinkster?”

“I’ve just been thinking about your butt since I began kissing it and your fartscame out, maybe I’m crazy and in a couple of days I’ll find this whole weekend insane, but….right now all I want to do is sniff your farts.”

“They’ll be really stinky. Could be worse than what I’ve already released.”

“That’s what I want,” Isabella insisted.

“Ah well, in that case,” Candace said, making a show of yanking her panties down and wagging her booty in Isabella’s direction, which caused the teenager to sigh with anticipation and glee.

“What is your favorite movie, then?” Candace asked.

“Uh, I have a few that would work, but if you can put on Triple Life, that would be perfect.”

Triple Life was a show about a girlwho got bitten by a shrunken camel and who develops a  
teleportationpower and so she goes to high school like normal, is a pop singer in Califrnia, but  
is also a treasure hunter on weekends. All three of her worlds threaten to mesh together, until she chokes from having to do too much. Candace liked the movie well enough herself, so would be excited to watch it while releasing farts.

She found it Netflix then plopped down on Isabella’s face. Swirling her ass around, which must smell like a dumpster, she asked, “You sure you’re okay with this?” Then she scooted down to Isabella’s neck for her answer.

“Absolutely,” Isabella insisted. “Now stop torturing me and get to spraying my nose with farts. I need it.”

And Candace’s ass needed to unleash it.

She bounced with her ass on Isabella’s face. Oh it felt so good to this.

“First, a little gust before the movie, a preview of the awful farts that are to come,” Candace promised, causing Isabella’s heart to palpitate.

bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrriffftttttttt

...her ass went, the fart reeking of garlic bread.

“Now I know whyt vampires fear garlic,” Candace remarked.

Isabella giggled beneath her, swallowing that fart and anticipating more.

“Now for round two,” Candace declared.

Isabella sucked in a breath, extremely excited.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIII

Isabella began making hacking noises, taking in Candace’s pickle and French fry farts.

“Yes, stinks, doesn’t it?” Candace asked, feeling proud of her butt. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

Then she started the movie, and as the opening scene unfolded, her mind wandered to how she’d feel if say Vanessa sat on her face preventing her from watching her favorite movie.  
Only the dialogue would reach her and even that would be cut off if Vanessa’s farts were loud. How could Isabella come up with so many levels of torture, and more importantly, apparently enjoy it? So awkward.

But Candace didn’t find it mattered one way or another whether her fart recipient craved it or despised it, she was eager to dole out farts, this was excitement at its finest.

The movie played on and Candace released worse and worse farts, her butt felt like a maelstrom. She munched on food, it was interesting how her own farts shooting out and fuming all around the condo didn’t make eating this food difficult, but after all people could always withstand their own stink.

The reheated food was so good, minus the fries. She even doused them in honey mustard and it didn’t fix anything.

“Sniff hard, princess,” she said to Isabella, whose nose was dug into her anus. “Take a bit whiff.”

Isabella did so just as Candace’s butt spurted with noxious releases.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP

Isabella gagged so hard she sounded like an elevator breaking down. But she kept sniffing on  
Candace’s urging.

The movie was getting to a good part though and Isabella’s ears were itching to listen in to it, hone in onthat dialogue. In fact she wanted to watch it for soon the girl would have her first kiss with one of the two boys vying for her heart.

She knocked on Candace’s hips. The young woman bounced down to the teenager’s neck.

“What?”

“I need to watch this,” Candace said, turning her face to the screen, where Terry and Erin were about to lock their lips.

“No, I’ve got a very big fart to release straight up your nostrils,” Candace said, swinging her ass into Isabella’s face and smacking it with incredible impact.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt

Isabella’s muffled voice was heard but Candace couldn’t make out the words, soon the brunette was gagging hard again and the kissing scene had passed, now Erin was in a cave exploring, holding a torch.

“Kiss my butt, thank it for thrashing you with horrible stink,” Candace said. For a bit, Isabella didnt’ obey this but then she relented and her lips puckered, smooching Candace’s butt as though nothing unpleasant had happened between them.

“Oooooooooooooooooooh,” Candace groaned. “I’m about to release something really nasty, which will make my previous gas smell like beautiful roses.”

Isabella doubted that, but she was eager to smell just how bad Candace’s farts could reek.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuck, yuck, yuck! Isabella’s tongue was swarmed with fart particles whose rating on the stink scale might be 110 out of a possible 100. And they kept on coming, Candace doled them out for fifteen minutes straight, the movie was deep in the second act and Isabella’s throat felt as if a gorilla and a tiger were having a wrestling match in it.

There was a bit of a break in which Candace went to have some more ice cream, allowing Isabella to see some of the movie. But only a couple of minutes while Candace grabbed the pint and spoon. Then she was back to farting like mad.

When the movie ended, Candace put on something else, her butt was relentless and Isabella sucked all that gas in deeply. She licked Candace’s ass as though it were ice cream or had Cheetos cheese all over them.

In fact, thinking that gave Candace the idea that she should get some Cheetos and rub it against her unwashed posterior. Then have Isabella take that stuff off her buttcheeks with her tongue.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back,” Candace said. She hopped toward the pantry, wagging her posterior in Isabella’s direction, the teenager feeling her heart race in her chest, it could burst out with how much joy she was experiencing.

There were no Cheetos in the pantry, which made sense. They might go bad after while and this condo was rarely used outside of summer. However, there was a tub of chocolate icing in there. Candace pulled it out, was behind a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese and another one of Stove Top stuffing. Candace twisted the top of the icing get it off and saw it still had  
the silver casing which kept it fresh, she lifted that then stuck her finger ain and licked it to make sure it was stillgood, deciding it was, she took a plastic knife and spread it across her buttcheeks.

Then she pranced back to the living room, her ass full of more fast food fueled farts to unleash.

She squished her chocolate icing smeared rear end around Isabella’s chin, face cheeks, and nose.

“Lick the booty!” Candace taunted, feeling like a college sophomore again, those had been amazing days. True she had never done something quite like this but at least she knew it was the sort of thing she’d have done were she interested int his fetish then.

Isabella’s tongue lapped up the chocolate icing. She desired more farts though, and for a bit  
was afraidd that Candace was tired of that portion of this and just wanted some butt adoration,which was interesting but Isabella needed to feel dominated by this beautiful ass….

And then Candace’s posterior rumbled, the lightning before the thunder.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Isabella did a three way trade-off action, sniff, inhale, lick, sniff, inhale, lick. Her throat fel like a battering ram had smacked against it but she didn’t care, all of Candace’s extremely stinky fartbrought her so much joy.

After another hour of farting, Candace got up and stretched. “I think that’s it for today, sorry.”

Isabella was in such a fit of ecstasy but feared that it would deflate rapidly once Candace’s vapors dissipated.

“Oh, don’t look so sad,” Candace said. “There’s be more tomorrow.”

“It’s going to be...quite difficult to wait until then,” Isabella remarked.

“You can pull it through it, soldier,” Candace said, patting her shoulder.

“Wait, sit on my face one more time and let me give your posterior a good night smooch, please.”

“Sure,” Candace said. She then had a fun idea and stepped up on the sofa, putting her feet on either side of Isabella’s body and twerked while standing like that. Isabella watched her posterior rotate with such thrills After that, she hurled herself backward and that butt slid onto the cheerful submissive’s face. The butt impact was a bit rough like a meteor crashing into the Earth’s surface, but Isabella didn’t mind...she just puckered her lips and began kissing.

“Oh, I have some last weaker farts for you,” Candace said as her butt hummed. “You better like them because they’re all you’re getting until morning.”

Isabella was willing to take anything she could get.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Isabella wasn’t sure if “weak farts” was the proper appellation for these, they twisted her  
tongue and made her feel icky in the mouth and nose, also they sprayed fart juice on her  
cheeks and a little up her nostrils, which was a little uncomfortable. But that didn’t change the fact that she was having the time of her life, she wasn’t even sure she’d trade this experience for a date with Phineas. Maybe a month’s worth of dates, but still she loved this.

“You’re not smooching my precious butt, I want to feel some serious lip love on it,” Candace snapped.

Isabella adored her demanding voice, she certainly made for a stellar fart dominatrix.

Isabella kissed Candace’s bare assflesh with incredible gusto. The most recent fart releases lingered and clogged up her nose, she gagged a ton but pushed through with tons of smooches. But to her detriment, Candace pulled her gorgeous ass away.

“Tomorrow, I have a lot planned,” she promised, with a wink. “Something with Cheetos, and you can put on different shades of lipstick to put imprints on my ass, marking her as your property while she unleashes incredible stink on you…”

Was Candace really referring to her rear end as if it were a person? That was...kinda cute, Isabella thought.

“Well, see you in the morning,” Candace said, with another butt wag. “Oh, and by the way, sorry about interrupting your viewing of that scene in the movie.”

“Don’t apologize for that. I wanted you to prevented me from doing something I liked, that  
was the point of you having my favorite movie on in the first place.”

“Awesome sauce,” Candace remarked, batting her eyelashes.

“Speaking of sauce,” Isabella said, lifting her finger and swirling it in the air as if she and 

Candace were stargazing and she were trying to make some metaphorical point about the night sky, “I’d like you to fart on my food tomororw, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Whoa,” Candace said, hands on hips. “You’re willing to eat food with my fart juice on it?”

Isabella nodded.

“That’s hardcore.”

“What can I say, I love your farts, Candace.”

The young woman’s heart hammered, those were some of the best words she ever had anyone say to her. Someone who adored her farts, that was so perfect…and completely unexpected.

“So you’d be my fart slave?” Candace asked.

“Sure, nothing would make me happier,” Isabella said.

It would be hard to release on her after this weekend though, Candace would have to plan  
times and venues to meet up. But she definitely had to get at least a full night’s rest before she could work through any details of that nature.

“By the way,” Isabella said, as Candace moved toward the stairs, “I hope your farts tomorrow are even stinkier.”

“They will be,” Candace promised. “But are you really going to sleep down here? There’s beds upstairs.”

“I want to dream of your butt and not leave this place where you dominated me, so this sofa is my bed for tonight.”

Candace couldn’t believe how Isabella had seemed to imprint on her ass and the farts it produced. She had expected either to fool Isabella into kissing Phineas’ likeness for so long that she lost track or reality or became fart-drunk, and if those plans failed, to force her to sniff her gas, but for coercion to not even be necessary, but Isabella to crave that gas her anus sent her way...that shocked Candace immensely, and yet, she felt herself wet downt here  
from how sexified she felt, this was the kinkiest scenario she had ever experienced. What a night. And if Isabella’s REM was going to be filled with Candace’s domination of her, perhaps  
Candace would dream of that as well, and then make Isabella’s poor nostrils and throat and tongue hurt much worse on the next day with extremely foul vapors. Where they’d go from there, who knew, but Candace felt confident that this was the start of a beautiful dom-sub relationship that she already hoped would last years…


End file.
